With the development of global economy and information technologies and the advent of global Internet era, a reliable identity authentication is needed in more and more fields. Under the background of informatization, it becomes a significant challenge how to accurately verify an identity of a person and ensure information security in an information era.
Existing approaches usually perform identity authentication using passwords, keys or human face recognition technologies; however, the passwords and keys are easily forgotten by users, while human face features as the basis for the human recognition technologies are easily forged by pictures or videos or the like.